Morning Ashes
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Marcus living the life of a dream. Peace. A wife named Anya. A family built from brotherhood. Baird with his own family. Dom returning to his own. Cole gaining back what he lost. Locust and Humanity living with a truce. What's the worst that could happen.
1. MORNING AFTER

_"If your wondering what Inspired me to write this...A mere fact...A fact of "Peace". The kind I believe we gain at a certain age during our lives..._

_Something like this we all either see. Or we all imagine. Something like this that never comes to many._

_My respects. My thoughts. My Believes. "_

-Legendary Icon

* * *

CHAPTER 1

MORNING AFTER

Morning. Early Morning sounds. Making people wake. Some can stand the sound. Others find themselves struggling to sleep. The continuous rest we crave.

Marcus lied in his bed. Wide awake. His arms under his head. Relaxing. I can't sleep. Much like everyone else. How they call it "Adaptation". This life.

New Life of mine. Marcus sat up. His body in great shape. No pain. No worries about anything. Not anymore. Marcus held his face. Trying to stay alive.

(Never thought of this...Never came to mind...Never believed Peace would ever arrive...) he thought

Trying to relax. Over to his left hand side. His eyes caught a glimpse of a picture. His Father. Himself, and Anya. The three together. He didn't smile.

(I'm sorry...) continued Marcus

Finding it difficult to do so. Marcus struggled to do this. But Anya knew him. She knew him well enough.

Marcus touched ever so lightly the portrait. Finding it soothing to himself. He didn't bother.

* * *

Marcus stared. Pink large bunny slippers. The kind that scream to a man's eyes. The kind that yell aloud. _"He's Coming! #!#$"..._

_(_Baird's way of a another joke...to think he'd run out, nothing is certain with him) thought Marcus

Looking away towards the open window. Fresh breeze came through. Hitting him lightly. Marcus felt the wind. Light, non-lethal. Looking at the ground.

Marcus remembered what he was told. "Newly Furnished" said the Salesman. New carpet. New Home. Fixed into having a big family living here.

(Asshole smile he gave. His hands were shaking. Hoping to make a good sale. Fortunately Anya was spot on with this house, wanting a family) he continued

He shrugged. Marcus stood up. Taking a walk towards the door. He stopped. His hand almost touching the door knob. His mind told him. Anya.

Marcus looked back over his right shoulder. Seeing the beauty. Seeing his new chance. Anya. She was sound asleep. Asleep as she could be.

(Purity, Anya...ever so much) thought Marcus

Anya didn't snore. She slept soundly. Marcus grabbed his long coat. His Morning Coat shaped into many Happy smiley Faces of Cole Train.

Dom believed it to be great. A great way to show off your pride. To be laughed at he said.

(Dom, Baird, Cole...I'll get you guys)

Marcus turned the door knob. Heading out. Door closed behind him ever so silent.

His foot steps with bunny slippers didn't make any noise. Marcus stopped. Noticing the long hallway.

On his left was his study room. On the right was his bathroom. On the walls were. Well much of pictures.

(Family. They are my Family, Now and always) he continued

Hanging pictures of his family. Baird with his first born daughter. Cole with his new Football Career. Dom with his Wife again.

(Baird...he will be a good dad unless he can stop with his bullshit...but he will be either way) he continued thinking

His family so large, that Marcus needed 5 Portraits all separate. He didn't mind at all. Anya laughed at how Dom acted.

Marcus slowly walked passed pictures. Looking at them one by one. Wondering. Thinking.

Silence was his only thing. The simple thing now. One thing he knew very well apart from war.

* * *

Marcus stopped. Noticing on his right hand side. Bathroom door. With a picture. His eyes locked towards it.

He didn't smile. But found it amusing in a way. Baird slapped a picture of a Gear bending over. Showing his ass to the people.

(Fucking Baird...I swear really) thought Marcus

His hands were in his Coat pockets. Marcus continued walking. Heading towards his study room. Opening the door.

Breathing in calmly. His eyes looked around the room. Large in width. Short in length. Gear Laptop. Gear Chair.

(My own workshop...my sanctuary) he thought

Sketches on his desk. Gear mug from his father. Drawing pencils, paper, art books. Gear Chapter Books of Pendulum war heroes.

(I thank the many that fell for us...I'm sorry for what sacrifice you did...but now you gave us peace) he continued

* * *

Gear medals on his table. Gear awards on his walls. Anya pictures beside his desk. Marcus walked in ever so calm.

Marcus sat into his chair. Feeling his body calming down. His heart rate beating faster. Eager to get onto his laptop.

Continuing his daily work at home. Baird called him a lazy guy with a hobby for a job.

(Job...my job before was to protect and serve...now look at me...a computer working story writing nerd) he thought

Marcus touched the touch screen keyboard. Lights turned on from black to light blue color. The screen saver was Anya and Marcus at his wedding.

(The wedding...a great day for me and Anya...though I still didn't smile, Anya's dad hated that) thought Marcus

Looking away from it. Marcus looked towards his Pendulum medal beside his monitor. Seeing the award.

(Before...this...all of this was a dream, just a dream I would have...)he continued

(Reality is just...it's a bitch)he thought

Marcus shrugged. His breath came out slowly. Sighing out, little things he knew. Marcus looked over his desk.

Towards the window. Sunlight came through the blinds. A shadow went passed. Sounding like a bike.

(Newspaper...what I seem to rush to ever morning I wake...) thought Marcus

Marcus heard a drop of chunk. A drop of newspaper. Standing back up he walked out of his room.

(Hopefully this time, Timmy the newspaper kid didn't throw it over the lawn again) thought Marcus

* * *

Front door opened. Marcus stared at the house stairs. The house walk steps. Nothing besides the welcome mat.

Marcus sighed. Looking towards the horizon ahead of him. Finding the neighborhood. The calm sleeping neighbors.

(Many of us..more than ever...I still think we got lucky) he thought

Dawning light shining at the far edge left of this neighborhood. Marcus looked around. Closing the door behind him.

His eyes noticed the many cars. His car was a Black and grey Dodge Chevrolet. Anya's was a Hybrid convertible.

(Anya wanted me to get a nice car...when I came home with that new muscle she freaked...telling me about Hybrid cars) he continued

Walking down the stairs. Onto the concrete path. Left and right sides were his lawn. His front green lawn. His steel fence.

His mail bx had been broken for sometime now. Marcus found it as a joke. Even though it wasn't close towards the street.

Yet it still was battered broken.

(Vandalism...well I can't do much now about it, but in those days, I could kill for a mail box) he thought

Staring at the ground. He didn't see his news paper. Again.

(Crap...Not this again, I mean really...for fucks sake) thought Marcus sighing

* * *

His eyes noticed where his newspaper had landed. In the next door neighbors yard.

Marcus walked onto the grass. Noticing the newspaper. Left, right into the center of between the boundary line.

(...Hopefully he won't be awake at this time) thought Marcus

Marcus walked across his grass. Walked towards the steel fence. Bending over reaching for the newspaper.

(Crap...Crap..Crap..Crap)he thought

As he did. Marcus noticed. Large white toes. Black nails. Marcus didn't fear anything. Grabbing the wrinkled newspaper.

(...Argh! Damn!) thought Marcus

Newspaper as he tightened his grip. Standing back up. He stared at him. His next door Neighbor.

His neighbor stood staring at him. Both stood tall. Looking back at each other.

His neighbor was none other than. RAAM.

RAAM wore a black Men's Tank top. His muscles moved. Marcus stared serious at him.

(This was the real reason why that stupid, Salesman couldn't sell this fucking house) thought Marcus

RAAM didn't need to say anything. He already knew what was the situation. Again.

"Morning..."said Marcus

RAAM snarled at him. Touching the fence. Then...

"Mrrroooonnnnnnnninnnngngggggggg!"said RAAM


	2. SLIGHT MIND

CHAPTER 2

SLIGHT MIND

Closing the door behind him. Marcus looked at his paper. Seeing Prescott's happy smiling ass. Marcus shrugged it off.

(Well...Prescott always did love the publicity) Thought Marcus

Marcus looked away, walking towards his work shop. Sitting back down. His eyes closed. Tossing aside his morning paper.

(Damn, wonder what the neighbor must think of this entire move) he continued

Thought crawled into his mind. Wondering of the what if's..

(Anya might like to take a trip today...Maybe...or not) he continued

Phone ringed. Marcus looked towards his desk. Seeing the holographic touch pad. As he reached for it. Baird's voice came alive.

"Hey Marcus, bro were having a get together game today get your ass here, Dom says **_"Vente vato, no seas cabron" _**

**_(Come , om Bro don't be a bastard) in spanish_**

His hand erased the message. Breathing in calmly.

(Football game...damn Cole's going to fucking rape us badly today) thought Marcus

* * *

**_Next Day...Out on the Field..._**

**_2:58 PM_**

Green field. Cole yelled cheered. Rushed. Moved into full steam. Hurling himself towards the only defensive line left. Dom, and Jace.

Marcus was runner. Hoffman was quarter back. Yet not much of a lasting one. Anya and the girls had a day out. Away from the boys.

(Shit,shit! Cover!) thought Marcus

Cole rushed tackling Dom into the ground. Marcus looked at Baird. He lied on the ground laughing. Marcus helped up Baird to his feet.

"Shit, I fucked up moving to the left instead of the right" said Baird slapping Marcus's shoulder

Marcus looked at him. Both jogged back into formation. Cole made it to the touch down. Laughing. Slamming the ball into the ground so hard.

"HAHAHAHAH, COLE TRAIN BABY! WHOOOO!,WHOOOOOOO!" he continued

Cole cheering and jumping. Dom luaghing along side him. Baird jogging towards them. Marcus took in a moment to himself.

Hoffman rushed towards him giving him a slap on his right hand shoulder.

"What's on your mind Fenix?!" he said

Marcus looked at the ground. Then towards him.

" Nothing just the usual-"

" I know...Don't give me that crap though, ever since the Truce, the treaty with the Locust we have had no war"said Hoffman

Marcus listened to what he was saying. What Hoffman was in the same boat as Marcus.

"Difficult" said Marcus

"Fucking right, last night my mother fucking Mail box was battered...I tell you, back in the days we could just kill a man over a mail box" said Hoffman

"I understand...mine was hit too" he said

"Ima find that sleazy mail fucker, Fenix and I will fuck him up" said Hoffman

Marcus looked at him. Shrugging this thing off.

"You can't Victor, we are now bound to the rules...Prescott's enjoying his time though" he said

(Chance to gain? Regain what Mail box I lost? No, its a mail box or my respect?) he thought

"Your serious aren't you" said Marcus

"You fucking right I am, and you know me Fenix I ain't letting this shit go...I'll let you know what I find" said Hoffman

"Hey Victor what about Bernie"asked Marcus

(Shit this could be bad...Don't know what Hoffman has in mind at all)

"She's out, not home remember with Anya?" he said smiling

(Fuck) thought Marcus

* * *

**_Later that Night...At Marcus's Home_**

**_7:35 PM _**

Typing his fingers went. Typing quickly on his 23rd short story he was working on. This time. About a lonesome Gear finding his brothers.

Marcus was into this topic. Until his phone rang again. Reaching out towards the phone. Marcus noticed the call. Hoffman it said.

(Awww! Damn, what the fuck did he do) he thought

"Hello?" he asked

"FENIX! I GOT THE MOTHER FUCKER! HE'S HERE! GOT THE BASTARD!" yelled Hoffman

"Ok? You didn't kill-"

"Get your ass here now!" yelled Hoffman

Marcus hanged up and rushed out of his room. Grabbing his coat and keys. Marcus went out. Looking at his new mail box again.

(Bastard...How many more fucking times) he thought

Broken all again. The mail box this time was in the street. Marcus sighed looking away. Tired of this simple thing.

Marcus went towards his car. Yet almost turning the key in the door lock. He could see his neighbor. RAAM.

Drinking a can of Coca Cola. A cigarette in his other hand. Both stared silently. RAAM looked away from him.

(Seriously, no wonder) he thought

* * *

**_Hoffman's Home..._**

**_8:30 PM _**

Marcus's Chevy pulled up on the drive way. Marcus came out of his car. Looking at the garage door. Seeing Hoffman smoking.

"Fenix, thanks for coming" he said smiling

"Hoffman, what dd-"

"Come on, we ain't got all night" he said

Door closed behind both of them. Marcus looked at the dark garage room. Hoffman laughed. Coughing a bit.

Lights flickered on. Marcus stared at a sight. Seeing the clothed individual. Tied to the chair.

"Hoffman what the fuck?!" he yelled

"No, no this is the best part!" yelled Hoffman rushing past Marcus and kicking down the tied victim

The victim screeched and coughed blood. Dropping into the ground. Hoffman grabbed his chair and pulled him back up.

"This is the fucker who has been beating down our mail boxes" said Hoffman

Marcus stared shocked. As Hoffman pulled quickly the cloth. Seeing a Locust Theron Guard. Wearing a bandanna.

"ARAHFJFPDMD!" yelled the Locust

"Waiting for his moment I struck out on this bitch! I didn't shoot him or anything, I just grabbed him and beat the living crap out of him" said Hoffman


	3. SHADES OF GREY

CHAPTER 3

SHADES OF GREY

Heavy set of morning. His head felt tired. He didn't want to do much of the day. Wanting to just lie there for a second or two. Wanting to be himself.

Wondering in his mind. Marcus opened his eyes. Knowing his struggle was real.

His eyes didn't want to see. Didn't want to wake. Marcus lied on his bed. Lying beside his wife Anya. Wide awake.

(Damn Hoffman...I mean really) he thought

Marcus felt the touch of Anya on his chest. She rested her head onto his breathing chest. She was sound asleep. Marcus didn't want to get up.

(Mailbox Kid...A young Locust...)he continued

Anya awoke. She yawned and sat up. Marcus closed his eyes. His arms under his head.

"Morning Baby"she said as she got up walking towards the bathroom

"Morning"he said

Marcus sat up. Getting his slippers.

(To think Anya has no idea what Hoffman did, wonder if Bernie found out) he continued thinking

* * *

**_FLASH BACK OF THE NIGHT...HOFFMAN FOUND THE RESPONSIBLE ONE FOR BREAKING HIS MAIL BOX..._**

**_8:45 PM_**

_"AHHHHH!"_ Yelled the Young Locust struggling to move out of his chair

Hoffman smiled holding a large gear like Chainsaw. Turning it on. Marcus was behind him. Seeing his intentions.

Light above them moved left and right. Dangling. The Garage of Hoffman's was large. Large for 2 cars. Inside the tools were scattered.

(Damn?! Over a fucking mail box?!) thought Marcus

Hoffman wore some goggles. A long cloth. Gloves. Knives in his pockets. He smiled. Staring at the appliance named "CHAINSAW".

(! #$%# !)thought Marcus

"Now! YOU WILL NOT FUCK WITH MY MAIL BOX EVER AGAIN! EVER! OR I'LL SKULL FUCK YOU!" yelled Hoffman

Marcus stared at him. Seeing the ever threatening chainsaw stop at the half way from the Young Locust's face.

Turning chain of everlasting pain. The Locust's young eyes stared in such fear. His eyes didn't want to see anymore.

Frightened to death. The Locust didn't want anything else to do with what he did.

**_FLASH BACK ENDS...OF THAT NIGHT_**

* * *

**_MORNING AT FENIX'S HOUSE..._**

Eggs. Sent of fresh home made cooking. Marcus looked down at the pot. Eggs with bits of spice. Green and red spices. The way Dom makes them.

Marcus smelled the scent. Thinking Anya wouldn't mind this kind of cooking at all.

Marcus wore an apron that had a symbol of Gears.

(Home cooking for the wife...she'll love this) he thought

Marcus looked back seeing Anya walking into the kitchen. She looked at his back. Smiling at his attempt to make a decent breakfast.

Walking towards him. Marcus felt her heavenly touch over his back and her sweet kiss.

"Eggs special? Dom style, nice" she said

"The way you like them, and I hope this is good enough" said Marcus

"Yes it is, Marcus what Happened with Hoffman last night?"she asked

Marcus stopped his eggs. Looking at the pot. He wondered what to say.

"I went over for a drink" said Marcus

She stared at him. Wondering the truth. The every truth they share.

" Oh, Bernie found a broken chair and she was worried if you guys broke a bone" said Anya

Marcus looked at her.

"His chair was old, didn't think I'd be the one breaking stuff" he said

She laughed at him. Slapping ever so lightly onto his right hand shoulder.

"Didn't know you gained weight or either more muscle babe" she said

"Nah just simple muscle stance that's it" he said looking at her


End file.
